Un bonheur sans voix
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand les professeurs, en ayant marre des disputes incessantes du survivant et de Drago Malefoy, décident de les rendre muets.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour,_

_Je réédite aujourd'hui une fic à chapitres, dont l'idée était d'Elinoa et moi =)_

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et nous ne touchons rien sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Plume._

* * *

**Un bonheur sans voix.**

_Prologue_

* * *

Harry marchait seul dans les couloirs du château. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de trouver le moyen de s'apaiser. Il venait à peine de rentrer pour faire sa sixième année à Poudlard que déjà, beaucoup de responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules : il devait aider Dumbledore à récupérer et détruire les horcruxes, tenter de convaincre le nouveau professeur de potion, monsieur Slughorn, de lui confier l'un de ses souvenirs les moins enviables et accessoirement, se débrouiller pour rester en vie. Il aurait tellement voulu n'avoir pour seul soucis que de réussir son année scolaire mais hélas, il n'avait pas le choix, une prophétie l'enchainait à Voldemort…

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le rouge et or ne vit pas que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans le couloir et il le percuta de plein fouet.

- Putain Potter ! Ne peux-tu donc pas regarder là où tu vas ?!

Drago Malefoy ! Evidemment ! Qui d'autre pouvait avoir une voix aussi hautaine et si narquoise ?

Bien que le serpentard ait rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix et ait refusé de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, il entretenait toujours une haine sans égale avec le survivant.

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! J'ai d'autre veracrasses à fouetter !

L'héritier Malefoy empoigna le survivant par le col de sa cape de sorcier et, comme il était plus grand que lui, il n'éprouva aucune difficulté à le soulever du sol.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Potter ! On ne parle pas de la sorte à...

- Un Malefoy, je suis au courant, merci, le coupa Harry, sans perdre la face malgré que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Potter ! menaça Drago.

- Malefoy !

Drago le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de l'étrangler. En toute légitime défense, Harry lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit vaciller.

- Vas pleurer auprès de ton père Malefoy. Oh, attends, j'oubliais, c'est un mangemort ! cracha avec hargne le griffondor.

- Le mien, au moins, est encore en vie !

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir toute sa haine ainsi que sa colère et il se jeta sauvagement sur Drago, l'accablant de coups. Le serpentard répondit à la provocation et, comme depuis maintenant six ans, il s'abandonnèrent à une lutte sans merci.

Si encore, Ils ne faisaient que se battre, cela aurait pu passer. Malheureusement, ils se détestaient tellement qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, ils ne contrôlaient plus leur magie et pouvaient créer beaucoup de grabuge.

Cette fois-ci, ils allèrent, inconsciemment, jusqu'à faire exploser un mur entier du château, blessant une bonne dizaine d'élèves...

* * *

Le professeur Macgonagall et Rusard n'étaient pas loin du "lieu de bataille" lorsqu'ils entendirent l'explosion. Inquiets, ils s'y rendirent en toute hâte. Ils ne furent guère surpris de constater quels étaient les responsables de cette cacophonie...

Hors d'elle, Minerva Macgonagall hurla :

- Vous deux... Dans mon bureau... Tout de suite !

A contrecœur, les deux élèves s'y rendirent, attendant leur sentence et se lançant encore deux ou trois remarques cinglantes.

La directrice des griffondors leur enleva à chacun cinquante points, leur passa un sacré savon et les laissa partir, non sans les avoir menacés de les changer en corbeaux s'ils continuaient à se battre de la sorte.

Le rouge et or ainsi que le serpentard sortirent du bureau et, sans s'adresser le moindre regard, se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif...

* * *

Tous les professeurs ainsi que la bibliothécaire et l'infirmière étaient réuni dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore pour discuter du problème Potter/Malefoy.

- Albus, cela ne peut plus continuer, se plaignit madame Pomfresh. Je ne compte même plus le nombre d'élèves qu'ils ont envoyés à l'infirmerie.

- ils perturbent le bon déroulement des cours ! pesta Rogue. Potter est vraiment insoutenable !

- Leurs querelles sont de plus inutiles puisqu'ils sont dans le même camp, ajouta Mcgonagall.

- Ils ne respectent même plus le couvre-feu, se plaignit un autre.

- Allons mes amis, ne nous emportons pas, fit Dumbledore. J'ai moi-même été témoin de plusieurs de leurs bagarres et j'ai remarqué certaines choses... Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

- Venez-en au fait, le pria Severus.

- Bien. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que toutes leurs bagarres commencent par une joute verbale ?

Les membres de la réunion acquiescèrent.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que s'ils étaient privés de paroles, ils se battraient moins et apprendraient à se connaitre ?

- Albus, commença Minerva, vous ne voulez tout de même pas nous suggérer… ?

- Si... Nous allons les rendre muets !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil réveilla Harry, qui eut du mal à s'extirper de son lit.

Quand cela fut fait, il alla prendre une douche et revint trouver Ron.

Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut lui dire bonjour, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche...

* * *

Lorsque Blaise Zabini réveilla Drago Malefoy, il fut étonné que celui-ci ne peste pas contre lui, comme à son habitude.

Quand il remarqua l'air horrifié de son ami, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce matin, Drago Malefoy avait perdu sa voix...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un bonheur sans voix.**

_Chapitre un_

_Tout ce que je ne peux pas te dire… (partie une)._

* * *

Le cours de potion était commencé depuis maintenant vingt minutes et Ron ne voyait toujours pas Harry arriver. Lui et Hermione savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie mais s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir revenir. Les autres élèves de griffondor, quant à eux, se demandaient la raison de l'absence du survivant.

Du côté des serpentards, car oui, les deux maisons adverses avaient cours en commun ce jour-là, deux heures qui plus est, les questions allaient bon train : Drago Malefoy manquait un cours de potion !

Evidemment, le professeur Rogue ne manqua pas de faire remarquer l'absence d'Harry par une de ses remarques cinglantes, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Ron, qui ne dit tout de même rien à haute voix.

Hermione, en remarquant que Malefoy manquait également à l'appel, avait tout de suite émis une hypothèse dans sa tête déjà bien remplie. Elle semblait se confirmer au vu des regards que jetait Pansy Parkinson en sa direction. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et avait sûrement compris la situation.

Hermione en vint à se dire qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec la jeune fille et, bien qu'elle n'approuve pas cela, elle lui envoya un mot lui demandant de la retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours.

* * *

Ce matin, l'infirmerie était presque déserte. Les deux seules personnes faisant exception étaient Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, à cause de leur problème commun.

Quand ils eurent eu expliqué à madame Pomfresh leur souci à grand renfort de gestes et de signes, celle-ci, étant parfaitement au courant des plans de Dumbledore, leur annonça qu'il n'existait aucun remède sinon le temps.

Découragés, Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chien de faïence, comme pour reprocher son malheur à l'autre.

Ils n'avaient guère l'habitude de juste se dévisager sans que nulle insulte ne fuse et, sans le laisser paraitre, cela les troubla. Cependant, ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à quiconque et l'on voyait clairement sur leur deux visages qu'ils essayaient de faire passer, sans les mots, toute la haine et le dégout qu'ils ressentaient à l'égard de l'autre.

Ne pouvant plus rien pour eux, l'infirmière les renvoya en cours.

* * *

Après avoir marchés jusqu'aux cachots en s'échangeant des regards plus que méprisants, Harry et Drago arrivèrent en cours de potion et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue car de suite, le professeur Rogue attaqua :

- Tient, tient ! Messieurs Potter et Malefoy daignent enfin assister au cours... Monsieur Potter, j'attends des explications sur ce retard.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, se souvenant qu'il ne bénéficiait plus de sa voix et ne pouvait donc pas prendre la parole pour se justifier.

- Nous vous écoutons Potter !

Derrière lui, Drago, les bras croisés nonchalamment, affichait son éternel sourire narquois et Harry eut juste envie de l'étrangler.

- Professeur, intervint Hermione. Ils étaient tous deux à l'infirmerie car ils sont soudainement devenus muet. Harry ne peut donc pas vous donner d'explications...

- Miss Granger, je ne pense pas vous avoir donné la parole... Dix points en moins pour griffondor !

Le professeur Rogue, en cet instant, affichait un air sadique et certains jurèrent même l'avoir vu tenter un sourire. Evidemment, nul ne savait que la cause de son "euphorie" était le fait qu'il savait ce qu'avaient le griffondor et Malefoy et que rien ne l'empêchait de jouer avec les nerfs de Potter...

- Monsieur Potter, votre insolence fera perdre vingt points à votre maison et, pour votre retard, vous et monsieur Malefoy écoperez d'une retenue ici même ce soir... Allez-vous assoir !

Le sourire narquois qui ornait le visage fin de Malefoy se brisa et, s'il ne venait pas de se voir punit d'une retenue, le rouge et or aurait volontiers affiché un sourire triomphant. Il adorait voir le vert et argent perdre la face...

* * *

Enfin, Harry avait une heure de fourche Il en avait marre de se faire interroger alors que, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, il ne savait pas répondre.

Il décida alors d'aller s'assoir près du lac et de se reposer. Il s'y dirigea tout doucement.

Malheureusement, Drago Malefoy avait eu la même idée et, au vu de son expression faciale, il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté par sa présence.

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont le serpentard le regardait. Il détestait sa manie de prendre tout le monde de haut et de penser qu'il avait tous les droits. Le griffondor devait bien avouer que le vert et argent n'était pas laid. En réalité, s'il n'avait pas cet air snob et arrogant, Harry l'aurait sûrement trouvé très séduisant.

D'un regard, le survivant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir et Drago le chassa d'un geste de la main, qu'il ignora.

Drago, ne supportant pas que quiconque l'ignora, se leva d'un bond et empoigna le griffondor, dans l'intention de l'effrayer et de le faire partir. Seulement ce dernier, en ayant marre de son mutisme et n'ayant pas particulièrement passé une agréable journée, se mit à le frapper. S'en suivit alors une bagarre silencieuse.

Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre Drago l'insulter ou lui cracher des atrocités à la figure. Son silence l'énerva plus encore et il releva la tête. Malencontreusement, la profondeur de ce regard gris bleuté lui fit avoir une réaction corporelle non voulue et, il en fut de même pour Drago... Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Potter avait les yeux émeraude... Néanmoins, aucun ne voulant que l'autre s'en aperçoive, ils continuèrent à se battre comme si de rien n'était...

Ce fut un petit groupe de Griffondor ainsi que deux-trois élèves de Serpentard qui mirent fin à leur affrontement en les séparant.

Contrarié, Drago leur cria dessus mai, aucun son ne sortit de sa jolie bouche, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des griffondors.

Voyant cela, Drago essaya derechef de hurler et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de provoquer un fou-rire à sa némésis.

Les serpentards, ayant l'image mais pas le son d'un survivant hilare, rigolèrent à leur tour. Vexés ainsi que frustrés, Harry et Drago quittèrent le parc pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry et Drago faisaient leur retenue, Hermione attendait Pansy à la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Théodore ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- Ce n'est rien...

- Alors, tu penses comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- On dirait... répondit Hermione.

- Qui pourrait leur avoir fait ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne supporte plus leurs disputes incessantes ?

- Tu viens de définir tout Poudlard là...

- Je sais...

- Comptes-tu faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas... Et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Ils n'ont plus de raison de se haïr.

- Exactement !

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent longuement, d'abord de leurs amis puis de tout et de rien. Elles apprirent à s'apprécier et se découvrir de nombreux points communs.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa retenue avec Potter, Drago alla à son dortoir et décida d'aller de suite se coucher. Il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, s'allongea et se mit à réfléchir...

Potter l'avait ignoré tout le long de leur punition et il en avait fait de même.

Il détestait cette situation. Sans sa voix et ses mots qui blessent, le vert et argent avait l'impression d'être impuissant et il ne pouvait le supporter.

C'était la seule arme qu'il possédait contre sa némésis et il l'avait perdue !

De plus, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux...

Non, l'ignorance valait mieux tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa voix.

* * *

Après sa retenue – et même déjà pendant – Harry prit la décision d'ignorer Malefoy. Non seulement parce qu'il avait éprouvé du désir à son égard mais aussi, parce qu'aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la voix de son ennemi lui manquait...

Drago était l'une des rares personnes qui ne le voyait pas comme le sauveur ou le survivant mais juste comme Harry et même s'ils n'entretenaient pas des rapports très cordiaux, Harry avait besoin de Malefoy pour lui rappeler ce qu'il voulait entendre : qu'il était une personne comme une autre.

Oui, l'ignorer était la bonne solution.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un bonheur sans voix.**

_Chapitre deux_

_L'agression de Drago._

* * *

Harry et Drago s'ignoraient complètement depuis leur retenue commune et, au plus grand soulagement de tout Poudlard, plus aucune bagarre n'était survenue.

En ce jour, Drago marchait dans les cachots, voulant aller chercher son balai pour profiter du beau temps.

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus le "pouvoir" de sa voix, certains élèves de sa maison lui cherchaient des noises. Soit parce qu'il avait changé de camp et renié sa famille, soit pour lui faire payer son arrogance habituelle.

Quand il entra dans sa salle commune, un groupe de six serpentards le dévisagèrent sournoisement... Après en avoir fait fi, il alla dans son dortoir, prit son nimbus 2001 et sortit.

Malheureusement, Il ne put jamais atteindre le terrain de Quidditch car les six serpentards le rattrapèrent au détour d'un couloir...

Ils l'encerclèrent de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas s'échapper et l'un d'entre eux lui asséna un violent coup à la mâchoire, lui faisant abondamment saigner la lèvre inférieur. Un autre le frappa par derrière, au niveau du genou, ce qui le fit choir au sol de manière assez violente.

- Alors Malefoy, commença le plus grand de ses agresseurs. Tu fais moins le malin quand tu ne peux plus parler ! Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi ? Tu fais sincèrement pitié ! Sans tes insultes, tes moqueries et tes ordres, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu n'es même plus en mesure d'effrayer un vulgaire poufsouffle... Pathétique !

Les cinq autres membres du groupe le ruèrent de coups à plusieurs reprises...

Quand il jugea que Drago en avait reçu assez, le plus grand leva la main, indiquant ainsi aux autres d'arrêter, et reprit la parole :

- Comment as-tu pu trahir le lord de la sorte ?! Tu es un traite à notre cause... à celle de ta propre famille ! Tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'un sang de bourbe !

Les cinq autres serpentards recommencèrent à le ruer de coups et à l'insulter de tous les noms. L'un deux réussit à lui ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière et Drago put sentir son propre sang ruisseler sur son visage...

* * *

En cet instant, Harry se sentait juste stupide ! Il avait oublié son manuel de potion en classe et devait donc se rendre jusque dans les cachots, tout en espérant ne pas croiser le professeur Rogue... ce dernier serait bien capable de lui retirer des points juste parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'extérieur en cette journée ensoleillée...

Harry tourna au coin d'un couloir et eut juste de temps de se cacher derrière une armure avant de se faire voir. En effet, six élèves, visiblement de la maison Serpentard, étaient littéralement en train d'agresser Drago Malefoy, lui reprochant son changement de camp...

Deux élèves le tenaient par les bras, l'obligeant ainsi à rester à genoux, tandis que les autres le frappaient très violement. C'en était presque étonnant que le serpentard ne se soit pas encore évanoui.

Harry ne savait que faire ! S'il intervenait, il ne saurait lancer de sort à cause de son mutisme et serait vite dans le même était de faiblesse que Drago. S'il allait chercher du secours, il se ferait voir, ce qui revenait au même...

Le griffondor était dans une réelle impasse. Bien qu'il n'apprécie guère le vert et argent, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on le maltraite de la sorte !

Soudain, sans le vouloir, Drago releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent...

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de sa némésis et son regard exprimait différentes émotions. Tout d'abord, la peur, ensuite, une pointe de colère. Beaucoup de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux d'orages et d'océans mais, ce qui perturba Harry fut les deux derniers sentiments qu'il y perçut. Premièrement, sa fierté coutumière était toujours là, comme si rien ne pouvait atteindre une certaine part de son esprit et ensuite, le fait, qu'à travers son regard, Malefoy avait l'air de penser : "T'es bien content de ce qui m'arrive hein Potter ?!"

Le griffondor se sentit envahit par la tristesse et par la colère à cause de ce que l'on était en train de faire subir à Drago et il sortit de sa cachette, se dévoilant aux autres serpentards, qui furent surpris de l'apparition soudaine du survivant, comme s'ils ne savaient pas s'il venait défendre Drago ou les aider à le frapper...

Harry profita de l'instant de surprise qu'il avait créé malgré lui pour lancer, sans trop savoir comment, un informulé...

Les serpentards furent alors projetés sur les murs brutalement. Deux d'entre eux s'évanouirent sous l'impact du choc tandis que les quatre autres se relevèrent et prirent la poudre d'escampette...

Harry s'approcha de Drago, toujours à terre. Ce dernier essaya de reculer, comme s'il avait peur que le rouge et or lui fasse du mal. Le survivant se stoppa et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Alors, Malefoy se laissa approcher, tout de même méfiant...

En voyant tout le sang que le vert et argent avait perdu, Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Le serpentard avait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, Harry lui tendit la main...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Un bonheur sans voix.**

_Chapitre 3_

_Tout ce que je ne peux pas te dire… (Partie deux)_

* * *

Drago était reconnaissant envers Harry de l'avoir aidé même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais.

Quand il vit que Potter lui tendait la main, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Cependant, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy et le vert et argent, malgré sa position de faiblesse, remit son masque d'impassibilité. De plus, Potter avait refusé sa main en première année, pourquoi accepterait-il la sienne aujourd'hui ?!

Le serpentard envoya un regard chargé de mépris et de dédain au rouge et or et se releva tout seul, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Malheureusement pour lui, les coups reçus de ses assaillants l'avaient affaibli beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'apprêta à rencontrer une fois de plus le sol dur et froid des cachots mais l'impact ne vint jamais car une paire de bras protecteurs le rattrapa à temps...

Drago leva les yeux vers sa némésis et fut surpris par ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux et sur son visage : de la détermination.

Le griffondor avait l'air de lui dire qu'il pouvait taper des pieds et des mains, lui jeter autant de regards méprisants qu'il voulait, il l'aiderait malgré tout et ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Cela toucha Drago plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer et, se résignant à ne tout de même pas craquer et à garder son masque de glace, il choisit de faire confiance au survivant et d'accepter son aide.

Harry, après avoir fait comprendre au vert et argent qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, prit son bras et le passa au-dessus de son épaule pour le soutenir, passa son bras à lui autour de sa taille et commença à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie...

Intérieurement, Malefoy se maudissait parce qu'il se laissait aider et surtout parce qu'il appréciait de sentir la chaleur du rouge et or tout contre lui... Il n'était pas sensé ressentir ça !

* * *

Tout seul dans sa salle de classe, le professeur Rogue s'ennuyait ferme !

Bien qu'il fut heureux de ne plus entendre les incessantes disputes entre Potter et son filleul, il avait hâte qu'Albus Dumbledore leur redonne l'usage de la parole car il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver un prétexte pour enlever des points supplémentaires à ce misérables de Potter !

En ayant marre de tout cela, Severus Rogue sortit de ses sombres cachots à la recherche d'élèves enfreignant le règlement, désireux de faire perdre des points aux trois maisons dont il n'était pas le directeur...

* * *

Se rendant compte que sa némésis l'emmenait en direction de l'infirmerie, Drago essaya de se dégager de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas y aller ! Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il pouvait être faible ! Que Potter soit au courant lui suffisait amplement !

Harry, ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction du serpentard, resserra son emprise sur lui et insista quelque peu mais, rien n'y fit, Malefoy s'obstinait...

S'arrêtant de marcher, le griffondor regarda le vert et argent pour essayer de le comprendre et il sut de suite qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas aller à l'infirmerie.

En effet, Drago secouait la tête de gauche à droite et Harry aurait juré qu'il retenait ses larmes !

Alors, le survivant repartit dans l'autre direction, calmant ainsi Drago et se rendit au parc à l'endroit où lui et Drago s'étaient battus quelques jours plus tôt. Ils s'assirent et, à l'aide d'un informulé assez simple, Harry fit venir une serviette, un baume et du désinfectant directement de l'infirmerie.

Humidifiant la serviette avec un "aguamenti" toujours informulé, Harry avança sa main jusqu'au visage de Drago, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de centimètre, pour lui demander la permission. D'un mouvement de la tête, le serpentard acquiesça et le rouge et or s'appliqua à désinfecter et soigner ses blessures.

Drago en fut troublé, Potter était doux et tendre dans ses mouvements et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais lui causer la moindre douleur. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de délicatesse et de tendresse mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il aimait ça... Il sentait que son masque se fissurait un peu plus à chaque instant mais ne voulait pour rien au monde craquer devant sa némésis.

Quand Harry eut fini de soigner Malefoy, tous deux restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant en face d'eux, la brise caressant leurs deux visages. N'étant pas habitués à une telle proximité, ils ne savaient que faire...

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de cette inactivité oppressante, Drago tourna la tête et ne sut empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer en un beau sourire. Des feuilles aux couleurs automnales étaient venues se loger, poussées par le vent, dans les cheveux en bataille de Potter.

D'un geste machinal et instinctif, le vert et argent les lui enleva, lui faisant tourner la tête en sa direction...

Harry n'en revenait pas, Drago avait un sourire si... mirifique ! Le griffondor en ressentit même un pincement au cœur et sentit voler quelques papillons dans son estomac.

Malefoy, s'apercevant que Potter l'avait vu sans son masque, effaça son sourire mais un sourire timide et néanmoins encourageant de rouge et or le refit sourire derechef.

Inconsciemment, tous deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de se toucher...

* * *

Ayant parcouru une bonne partie du château sans trouver d'élèves à qui enlever des points, le professeur Rogue arpenta le parc, espérant y avoir plus de chance. En effet, bien que l'on soit en automne, la température était encore fort douce et certains élèves n'hésitaient pas à manquer un cours ou l'autre pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

Cependant, Severus ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'il allait voir...

En s'aventurant dans les recoins du parc, il trouva Potter et Malefoy, se regardant avec une lueur de tendresse dans le regard et sur le point de s'embrasser. Quelle abomination !

Une fois la surprise du choc passée, le professeur se précipita vers eux, détourna leur attention vers lui par un raclement de gorge et s'exclama :

- Vingt points en moins pour ne pas être en classe messieurs !

- De plus, ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, vous viendrez _toutes_ les deux en retenue ce soir.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, heureux d'avoir pu retirer des points au fils de James.

* * *

Après avoir été interrompu par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre le griffondor et le serpentard, qui s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassés.

Drago rougit et se sentit misérable d'avoir laissé tomber une bonne partie de ses barrières devant le sourire tendre et doux de son – ex ? – ennemi. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Potter ne pouvait pas le comprendre ou l'aider, c'était impossible... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les battements de son cœur augmentaient la cadence quand il repensait à leur presque baiser.

Harry maudit le professeur Rogue. A cause de lui, Drago ne le regardait plus et avait remis son horrible masque de froideur. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir le vrai Drago, celui qui avait peur, celui qui savait se montrer doux et gentil et surtout, celui qui souriait et le faisait sourire également !

Voulant savoir s'il y avait un quelconque espoir de revoir _ce_ Drago, Harry se força à le regarder et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur : bien qu'il rougissait toujours, le serpentard essayait de garder son masque mais, celui-ci était fissuré car la peur et l'appréhension se lisait sur son visage d'ange.

A partir de cet instant, Harry sut qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider le vert et argent et, pour commencer, il lui prit délicatement la main.

Le contact de la paume du rouge et or sortit Drago de sa transe. Il regarda le survivant et lorsqu'il vit la tendresse avec laquelle ce dernier le regardait, ses dernières défenses tombèrent et il craqua, ses larmes perlant de ses yeux si profonds et ruisselant librement sur ses deux joues toujours légèrement rougies.

Harry l'attira à lui et le laissa se blottir dans ses bras, soucieux de le réconforter.

Drago pleura comme jamais il n'avait encore pleuré, se libérant de tout ce qu'il avait enduré et profitant de la chaleur apaisante du survivant. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de douceur aussi eut-il un hoquet de surprise silencieux quand la main du griffondor lui caressa délicatement le dos ou quand il le sentit lui déposer un léger baiser dans les cheveux...

Peu à peu, il se calma mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Harry. Curieusement, il s'y sentait bien, un peu comme s'il se trouvait à sa place dans ses bras. Lentement, il releva la tête, voulant faire savoir au survivant à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Il fit alors une chose qui le surprit lui-même : il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien ennemi et l'embrassa avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable Harry répondit timidement mais amoureusement au baiser et lui accorda rapidement l'entrée de sa bouche pour un baiser plus langoureux, qui les laissa tout deux étourdis...


	5. Epilogue

**Un bonheur sans voix.**

_Epilogue._

* * *

Dans leur salle commune, Blaise et Pansy discutaient vivement.

- Il a raté toute l'heure de métamorphose et n'est toujours pas là ! Drago a toujours été quelqu'un de très ponctuel ! Je te dis que quelque chose ne va pas ! s'époumona Blaise.

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui. Il est juste perturbé par son léger problème de voix, répondit Pansy, dans le seul but de calmer son ami car elle se doutait pertinemment que Drago devait être avec Potter.

- Léger ?! Il est muêt Pansy ! Muêt !

- Ca ne peut pas lui faire de tort !

- Pardon ?!

- Je sais qu'il est notre ami mais tu dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas toujours des plus agréables avec nous... Avec les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- C'est vrai... concéda le vert et argent.

- Je pense que ce qui lui arrive ne peut que lui apporter une leçon bénéfique.

- Tu as raison...

- En plus, si ça peut lui permettre de ne plus se battre avec Harry, c'est encore mieux.

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Harry ?

- Depuis que nous sommes dans le même camp !

Le serpentard ne trouva rien à redire, tant les arguments de la jeune fille étaient justes et sensés. Il demanda toutefois à partir à la recherche du blondinet, car il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Pansy se leva et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à le rechercher dans tout Poudlard.

* * *

- Je te dis qu'il va bien Ron...

- Hermione, ça fait deux heures qu'on ne l'a pas vu...

- Il doit juste chercher un endroit calme pour chercher une solution à son mutisme...

En réalité, la jeune fille le soupçonnait d'être en compagnie de Malefoy.

- Et... Et si Tu-sais-qui l'avait attaqué par surprise ! Tu te rends compte, il ne pourrait ni se défendre, ni appeler du secours ! Mon dieu... C'est horrible !

- A Poudlard ? L'endroit le plus sûr ? Encore plus sûr que Gringotts ?

- Bon, évidemment, vu comme ça, ça parait moins dramatique mais, on ne sait jamais... Et puis, tu oublies Peeves, il pourrait l'avoir attaqué !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'accepte de partir à sa recherche avec toi.

- Tu es la meilleure Mione !

* * *

Harry et Drago restèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir échangé leur premier baiser. Chacun se sentait bien, se demandant comment ils n'avaient pas pu voir plus tôt que leur haine respective cachait un sentiment plus fort.

Drago avait l'impression de revivre dans les bras du griffondor, comme si le fait d'être un Malefoy ne comptait plus Il se sentait enfin aimé et aimait en retour. Prit d'un élan de tendresse, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et lui fit un doux sourire, qui le fit fondre.

Harry était heureux d'avoir appris à connaitre Drago et se sentait bien en sa présence. Il se sentait aimé pour ce qu'il était réellement et appréciait ça.

Relevant la tête, tous deux virent arriver, à droite, Ron et Hermione, à gauche, Blaise et Pansy.

En les regardant, Pansy et Hermione avaient l'air heureuses, voir triomphantes tandis que sur les visages de Ron et Blaise, l'on pouvait lire de la stupeur et un chouia d'effroi.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés à leur hauteur, Ron s'exclama :

- Harry, tu tiens Malefoy dans tes bras ?!

- Joli sens de l'observation Weasley, déclara Blaise. Drago, tu es dans les bras de Potter ?!

- Je te retourne le compliment Zabini, fit Ron.

- Je le savais ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux filles.

- Que saviez-vous ? demandèrent les garçons.

- Que Drago et Harry s'aimaient inconsciemment, répondit Hermione, plus rapide.

- C'est impossible ! renchérit Zabini.

- Je dirais même plus, c'est impossible ! compléta Ron.

S'en suivit alors un débat entre les filles et les deux garçons, qui voulaient absolument énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Harry et Drago ne pouvaient former un couple.

Les deux principaux concernés, que la situation énervait car il n'aimait pas que l'on décide pour eux, s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble :

- La ferme !

Les quatre autres élèves les dévisagèrent, surpris d'entendre le son de leurs voix. Cependant, les deux plus surpris furent eux-mêmes... Ils avaient retrouvé leur voix !

* * *

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore finit de manger son bonbon au citron et regarda ensuite son beau Phoenix.

- Vois-tu Fumseck, j'ai toujours su que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble. Je n'avais pas prévu de leur rendre leur voix de si tôt mais la scène devenait si intéressante que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais, trêve de bavardage, profitons plutôt du spectacle.

* * *

Harry et Drago restèrent quelques instants silencieux, abasourdis d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Le vert et argent fut le plus rapide à assimiler l'information. Il sut de suite ce qu'il allait dire...

Harry lui avait montré tant de tendresse et tant de compassion en lui ouvrant son cœur que Drago voulait absolument pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et pour ce faire, bien que ça aille à l'encontre de tous les principes malfoyens et qu'il n'ait jamais dit ces trois petits mots, Drago se tourna vers le survivant et, d'une voix pleine d'émotion, murmura :

- Je t'aime.

Aux anges, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, se moquant éperdument de la présence des autres et lui dit l'aimer tout autant.

- Finalement, il forme un très beau couple ! déclara Ron.

- Tu as raison, il me faudra du temps pour m'y faire mais, tu as raison, ajouta Blaise.

Les six sorciers finirent leur après-midi tous ensemble, se sentant tout simplement bien.

* * *

Fin de journée, alors qu'Harry et Drago se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour aller prendre le dernier repas de la journée, ils virent quelque chose d'inattendu et d'incroyable, qui les surprit : Sirius Black, que l'on avait réussi à sortir du voile et qui était devenu assistant en botanique, embrassait Severus Rogue au détour d'un couloir.

Quand les deux adultes remarquèrent la présence des adolescents, il y eut un long silence durant lequel chacun dévisagea chacun, gêné.

Finalement, le professeur Rogue fit une chose qui étonna aussi bien les deux élèves que son amant : il prit Sirius par la taille dans un geste possesseur, montrant ainsi qu'ils formaient un couple et qu'il n'en avait pas honte.

Comprenant son parrain, Drago fit de même et au final, tout le monde sourit, heureux pour soi-même et pour les autres.

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur chemin, Drago et Harry entendit le professeur Rogue leur dire, avant de s'en aller dans une envolée de cape dont lui seule avait le secret :

- Vous pouvez oublier votre retenue Messieurs...

Mais, ce qu'ils comprirent fut : "J'espère ainsi avoir acheté votre silence Messieurs".

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, tout avis et le bienvenu =)_

_Plume._


End file.
